Shoved
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Willow has a bad day of being shoved aside by everyone... It's Oz to the rescue! Fluff!


Willow Rosenburg wasn't usually one to be bumped in hallways, and certainly not one to be called names. But then again, mondays in Sunnydale had an odd effect on people.

"Whoa!" Willow cried as she was nearly knocked to the linoleum by a beefy senior.

"Outta my way, nerd" He growled, not bothering to spare her a glance.

Willow had barely recovered from the first jostle when she was knocked aside again, this time by Harmony's prep flock.

"Yeesh, loser alert" Harmony simpered, knocking Willow aside with her over sized Prada shoulder bag.

"Yeah, well... well, um. Well. " Willow stuttered, scrambling to right herself. Unfortunately, she scrambled right into the chess club leader.

"Move it, nerd" He said, straightening his glasses before brushing Willow into the lockers. When did chess nerds get so buff?

"Look who's talking" Willow grumbled.

"I need to get in my locker. NOW" The owner of the locker Willow was leaning against yelled. Willow stepped away, beginning to panic. Where were her super-strong friends and boyfriend when she needed them.

Willow kept backing up until she hit someone else.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry!" She muttered, turning to see Buffy.

"Hey, Will. Could I get by please? I'm late for PE. Ugh" Buffy groaned, tossing her hair dramatically then moving around her friend, leaving an incredibly flustered Willow.

By the time she made it to lunch, Willow felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown. Was it possible that she could be in everyone's way at once? Was it actually possible? Even Giles had asked her politely to leave the library so he could organize his stacks in private.

"Xander, where's Oz?" Willow said when she found her best friend lounging at their usual cafeteria table.

"Didn't come to school, heard he was sick" Xander replied, craning his neck to look at something behind Willow. "Say, Will. Could you mov-"

"I'm done moving for people! Since no one wants me around, i'll go home!" Willow yelled, tears springing to her eyes.

"Gosh, Will-" Xander started.

"Leave me alone!" Willow sobbed before running out the cafeteria door.

* * *

That evening Willow sat on her bed, stray tears still running down her cheeks every now and then. If only Oz had come to school that day... He would never have asked her to move.

At the thought of Oz, Willow flopped forwards onto her face. She hadn't even called to see if he was okay! What kind of a girlfriend was she? For all she knew, he could be dead or seriously ill, and she hadn't even written a get well card.

But then, Oz would call her if something was seriously wrong.

Should she call him now? Should she let him get his rest? Should she skip school tomorrow? She did feel pretty sick to her stomach. Would the office lady ask her to switch lines if she called? No, that was paranoia... What if-

No. Willow Rosenburg was going to stop asking herself hysterical questions. She would go to school tomorrow, and would go to all her classes late so that there would be no one in the hallways. Willow sat up, trying to put a smile on her face.

No. Bad idea. She had to teach computer class tomorrow. Willow flopped to her back, letting her head hang off the end of her bed. Teachers were never late in Sunnydale unless they were dead. Or missing... But that always meant they were dead anyways.

What if a vampire found her after school? Would the vampire just ask her to move aside so he could go bite the person behind her? Or maybe-

Willow's inner babble was cut off by a knock on her glass door. She shrieked, falling backwards off the mattress and landing on her head. The copy of 'Magykal herbs for new-age brewing' slid off the bedspread where she had been reading it earlier and landed on her head.

"Willow, are you okay? Talk to me!" Oz's worried voice brought Willow back to consciousness.

"Could you stop the world, please? I'd like to get off now" She mumbled.

"Sorry I scared you so bad, I thought you would react better if I knocked" Oz replied, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Yeah, I might have staked you by accident if you had just come in" Willow murmured. It felt good to be cradled in Oz's arms after the crappy day she'd had...

Oz kissed her forehead once more before lifting her gently back onto the bed and kneeling at her side. For such a small guy, Oz was quite strong. Must come with all that rocking on his guitar... Or possibly the werewolf thing.

Willow kept her eyes closed, trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

"Do you need some ice? I think you need some ice..." Oz fretted as he clutched at her hand.

"I'll be fine. My parents will wonder why you're in my room" Willow replied, cracking one eye open. She saw a slightly pale Oz watching her worriedly.

"Oh, Oz..." Willow remembered, sitting up and ignoring the pain in her head. "You were out sick today... I didn't even call to see how you were!"

"It's fine, I know you had a rough day" Oz replied, kissing Willow's hand. Willow's face fell, and Oz instantly went on protective mode.

"Xander called me a little while ago, and I kinda... y'know, freaked a little. I wanted to go all werewolf on them and protect my girl..." He said.

"Aw, that's sweet. I'll be fine, really" Willow replied, forcing a watery smile. Oz sighed in relief before leaning down to pick something up off the floor.

"I brought you these..."

He held up a bouquet of fresh daisies, her favorite. Willow gasped and sniffed them, a real smile on her face.

"There's that smile I was missing today" Oz said with a grin.

"Oh, Oz... Thank you! No one's ever given me flowers before! You're so wonderful..." Willow gushed, pulling her eyes away from the bouquet to gaze admiringly at her boyfriend.

"I think you're even more wonderful" Oz replied, leaning in for a long kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Willow scooted over, patting the bed beside her. Oz kicked off his shoes before settling beside Willow, instantly wrapping his arms around her.

"Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

The guitarist chuckled.

"You'd have to get Buffy to drag me out" He kissed Willow's head tenderly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Willow snuggled tighter into Oz's chest, feeling the frustration of the day drain out of her.

"Oz?"

"Hmm"

"Would you ever just shove me over because I was in your way?" Willow asked.

"Never." Oz replied. "You don't just do that to the woman you love. She'll put your ass in the Hellmouth"

"Damn straight"


End file.
